videogamecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. is a fighting game published by Nintendo, developed by HAL Laboratory and created by Masahiro Sakurai. In Super Smash Bros. characters from various Nintendo and third party franchises fight each other. Super Smash Bros. is a major crossover game and brings together characters from Nintendo, Sega, Capcom and Namco Super Smash Bros. (1999) The first Smash Bros. game debuted on April 26, 1999 in Canada and America. The starter cast featured Mario (Mario), Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong), Link (Legend of Zelda), Samus Aran (Metroid), Yoshi (Mario), Kirby (Kirby), Fox McCloud (Star Fox), and Pikachu (Pokemon). In the game you could unlock Captain Falcon (F-Zero), Jigglypuff (Pokemon), Luigi (Mario), and Ness (Earthbound) as playable characters. He was considered: Mr.Saturn(Earthbound),Bowser(Mario) and Banjo & Kazooie(Banjo-kazooie) In addition to the twelve playable characters Super Smash Bros. featured eight stages and one unlockable stage from the different franchises: Peach's Castle (Mario), Congo Jungle (Donkey Kong), Hyrule Castle (Legend of Zelda), Planet Zebes (Metroid), Yoshi's Island (Mario), Dream Land (Kirby), Sector Z (Star Fox), Saffron City (Pokemon), and the only unlockable stage Mushroom Kingdom (Mario). An array of items also appear in Smash Bros.. These include the Bob-omb (Mario), Fire Flower (Mario), Green Shell (Mario), Hammer (Donkey Kong), Heart Container (Legend of Zelda), Maxim Tomato (Kirby), Poke Ball (Pokemon), Red Shell(Mario), Star Rod (Kirby) and Super Star (Mario). Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) Super Smash Bros. Melee was released on December 3, 2001 in Canada and America. The original cast of Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus Aran, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu and Fox McCloud as well as the four unlockable characters Luigi, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff and Ness returned. Melee also introduced some newcomers to the starting roster such as, Princess Peach (Mario), Bowser (Mario), Zelda/Shiek (Legend of Zelda), Ice Climbers (Ice Climber). Melee also introduced nine new unlockable characters: Dr. Mario (Mario), Young Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Falco Lombardi (Star Fox), Mewtwo (Pokemon), Pichu (Pokemon), Marth (Fire Emblem), Roy (Fire Emblem), and Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch). Eighteen stages are available from the start including revamped versions of Mushroom Kingdom (Mario), Princess Peach's Castle (Mario), Yoshi's Island (Mario), Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong), BrinstarPlanet Zebes (Metroid), Green GreensDream Land (Kirby), CorneriaSector Z (Star Fox) and new stages like Rainbow Cruise (Mario), Yoshi's Story (Mario), Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong), Great Bay (Legend of Zelda), Temple (Legend of Zelda), Fountain of Dreams (Kirby), Venom (Star Fox), Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon), Mute City (F-Zero), Onett (Earthbound) and Icicle Mountain (Ice Climber). Yoshi's Island, Kongo Jungle and Dream Land in the original forms are unlockable as well as Mushroom Kingdom II (Mario), Brinstar Depths (Metroid), Poke Floats (Pokemon), Big Blue (F-Zero), Fourside (Earthbound), and Flat Zone (Game & Watch) The Bob-omb, Fire Flower, Green Shell, Hammer, Heart Container, Home-Run Bat, Maxim' Tomato, Poke Ball, Red Shell, Star Rod, Super Star return from the Smash Bros. and the Barrel Cannon (Donkey Kong), Apple (Kirby), Bunny Hood (Legend of Zelda), Freezie (Mario), Metal Box (Mario), Mr. Saturn (Earthbound), Parasol (Kirby), Poison Mushroom (Mario), Screw Attack (Metroid), Super Mushroom (Mario), Cloaking Device (Perfect Dark), Flipper (Balloon Fight), Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) and Warp Star (Kirby) are added to the available items. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Super Smash Bros. Brawl was released on March 9, 2008 in Canada and America. Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Zelda/Sheik, Samus Aran, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Pikachu and the Ice Climbers returned as well as Luigi, Ganondorf, Falco Lombardi, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Ness, Marth and Mr. Game & Watch as unlockable characters. Brawl introduced newcomers to the opening roster such as Wario (Mario), Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong), Zero Suit Samus (Metroid), Meta Knight (Kirby), King Dedede (Kirby), Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon), Lucas (Earthbound), Ike (Fire Emblem), Pit (Kid Icarus) and Olimar & Pikmin (Pikmin), as well as Toon Link (Legend of Zelda), Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox), Lucario (Pokemon), R.O.B., Sonic (Sonic), and Snake (Metal Gear) as unlockable characters. Super Smash Bros. Brawl also featured an adventure mode called 'The Subspace Emissary' which featured Petey Piranha (Mario), Rayquaza (Pokemon), Porky (Earthbound), and Ridely/Meta Ridely (Metroid) as bosses. Super Smash Bros. Brawl feature many new stages, like Mushroomy Kingdom (Mario), Delfino Plaza (Mario), Mario Circuit (Mario), Yoshi's Island (Mario), WarioWare, Inc. (Mario), Rumble Falls (Donkey Kong), Bridge of Eldin (Legend of Zelda), Norfair (Metroid), Frigate Orpheon (Metroid), Halberd (Kirby), Lylat Cruise (Star Fox), Pokemon Stadium 2 (Pokemon), Port Town Aero Drive (F-Zero), New Pork City (Earthbound), Summit (Ice Climber), Castle Siege (Fire Emblem), Skyworld (Kid Icarus), Distant Planet (Pikmin), Smashville (Animal Crossing), PictoChat, Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear) and unlockable stages like Mario Bros. (Mario), Luigi's Mansion (Mario), 75m (Donkey Kong), Pirate Ship (Legend of Zelda), Spear Pillar (Pokemon), Flat Zone 2 (Game & Watch), Hanebow (Electroplankton), and Green Hill Zone (Sonic). From Super Smash Bros. Melee Rainbow Cruise, Yoshi's Island, Temple, Brinstar, Corneria, and Onett are available while Green Greens, Jungle Japes, Pokemon Stadium, and Big Blue are unlockable. The Bob-omb, Apple, Bunny Hood, Fire Flower, Freezie, Green Shell, Hammer, Heart Container, Lip's Stick, Maxim' Tomato, Metal Box, Mr. Saturn, Poison Mushroom, Poke Ball, Screw Attack, Star Rod, Super Mushroom, Super Star, and Warp Star returns from Melee and the Banana Peel (Mario), Deku Nut (Legend of Zelda), Dragoon (Kirby), Franklin Badge (Earthbound), Golden Hammer (Mario), Hothead (Mario), Lightning Bolt (Mario), Pellet (Pikmin), Pitfall (Animal Crossing), Shellcreeper (Mario), Sidestepper (Mario), Smart Bomb (Star Fox), Spring (Donkey Kong), Superspicy Curry (Kirby), and Unira (Clu Clu Land) are added to the available Items. Super Smash Bros. Brawl also introduced the Assist Trophy which lets you summon characters like Andross (Star Fox), Barbara (Daigasso! Band Brothers), Devil (Devil World), Dr. Wright (SimCity), Excitebikes (Excitebike), Gray Fox (Metal Gear), Hammer Bro. (Mario), Helirin (Kururin), Infantry and Tanks (Advance Wars), Isaac (Golden Sun), Jeff (Earthbound), Jill (Drill Dozer), Kat & Ana (Mario), Knuckle Joe (Kirby), Lakitu & Spinies (Mario), Little Mac (Punch-Out!!), Lyn (Fire Emblem), Metroid (Metroid), Mr. Resetti (Animal Crossing), Nintendog (Nintendogs), Ray MK III (Custom Robo), Saki Amamiya (Sin and Punishment), Samurai Goroh (F-Zero), Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic), Starfy (Starfy), Tingle (Legend of Zelda), and Waluigi (Mario). Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U (2014) Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS was released on October 3, 2008 in Canada and North America while Super Smash Bros. for Wii U was released on November 21, 2014. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Sheik, Toon Link, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Fox, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Marth, Ike, Pit, Olimar & Pikmin, and Sonic return as well as Dr. Mario, Ness, Ganondorf(default on Wii U), Wario, Falco, Jigglypuff(default on Wii U), Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B as unlockable characters and Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy as Downlodable Content. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U introduced newcomers Rosalina & Luma (Mario), Greninja (Pokemon), Robin (Fire Emblem), Palutena (Kid Icarus), Villager (Animal Crossing), Little Mac (Punch-Out!!),Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit), Shulk (Xenoblade), Mega Man (Mega Man) and Pac-Man (Pac-Man) as well as unlockable characters like Bowser Jr.(default on Wii U) (Mario), Lucina (Fire Emblem), Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) and Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt). Ryu (Street Fighter) is available,Cloud Strife(Final Fantasy) and Bayonetta(Bayonetta) Super Smash for Nintendo 3DS introduces new stages like 3D Land (Mario), Golden Plains (Mario), Rainbow Road (Mario), Gerudo Valley (Legend of Zelda), Spirit Train (Legend of Zelda) Dream Landunlockable (Kirby), Unova Pokemon League (Pokemon) Prism Tower (Pokemon), Mute Cityunlockable (F-Zero), Magicantunlockable (Earthbound), Arena Ferox (Fire Emblem), Reset Bomb Forest (Kid Icarus), Tortimer Island (Animal Crossing) Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!!)versions, Gaur Plain (Xenoblade)versions, Balloon Fightunlockable (Balloon Fight) Living Room (Nintendogs), Find Mii, Tomodachi Life, PictoChat 2, Wily Castle (Mega Man)versions, Pac-Mazeunlockable (Pac-Man) and Suzaku CastleDLC(Street Fighter) . Returning from Brawl, Mushroomy Kingdom, Yoshi's Island, Flat Zone 2unlockable, WarioWare Inc.unlockable, Distant Planet, Green Hill Zone and from Melee Jungle Japes, Brinstar, and Corneria as well as Green Greens as DLC. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U introduces new stages like Mario Galaxy (Mario), Mushroom Kingdom U (Mario), Mario Circuit (Mario), Wooly World (Mario), Jungle Hijinxs (Donkey Kong) Skyloft (Legend of Zelda), Pyrosphere (Metroid), The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby), Orbital Gate Assault (Star Fox), Kalos Pokemon League (Pokemon), Coliseum (Fire Emblem), Flat Zone X (Game & Watch), Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus), Gamer (Mario), Garden of Hope (Pikmin), Town and City (Animal Crossing), Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!!)versions, Wii Fit Studio (Wii Fit), Gaur Plain (Xenoblade)versions, Duck Huntunlockable (Duck Hunt), Wrecking Crew (Mario), Pilotwings (Pilotwings), Wuhu Island, Windy Hill Zone (Sonic), Wily Castle (Mega Man)versions, Pac-Landunlockable (Pac-Man), and Miiverse as well as Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter) as DLC. Returning from Brawl, Delfino Plaza, Luigi's Mansion, Mario Circuit, 75m, Bridge of Eldin, Norfair, Halbred, Lylat Cruise, Pokemon Stadium 2unlockable, Port Town Aero Drive, Castle Seige, Skyworld, Smashvilleunlockable from Melee Yoshi's Island, Temple, Onett, Green GreensDLC and from the original Kongo Jungle 64unlockable The Banana Peel, Bob-omb, Bunny Hood, Deku Nut, Dragoon, Fire Flower, Franklin Badge, Freezie, Golden Hammer, Green Shell, Hammer, Heart Container, Hothead, Lightning Bolt, Lip's Stick, Maxim Tomato, Metal Box, Mr. Saturn, Pellet, Pitfall, Poison Mushroom, Poke Ball, Screw Attack, Smart Bomb, Spring, Star Rod, Super Mushroom, Super Star, Superspicy Curry, Unira, and the Warp Star return from Brawl and the Back Shield (Kid Icarus), Beehive (Animal Crossing), Beetle (Legend of Zelda), Bombchu (Legend of Zelda), Boomerang (Mario), Boss Galaga (Galaga), Bullet Bill (Mario), Cucco (Legend of Zelda), Daybreak (Kid Icarus), Drill Arm (Kid Icarus), Fairy Bottle (Legend of Zelda), Fire Bar (Mario), Grass (Mario), Gust Bellows (Legend of Zelda), Hocotate Bomb (Pikmin), Killer Eye (Kid Icarus), Master Ball (Pokemon), Ore Club (Kid Icarus), POW Block (Mario), Rocket Belt (Pilotwings), Spiny Shell (Mario), Steel Diver (Steel Diver), Super Leaf (Mario), and the X Bomb (Kid Icarus) are introduced. Assist Trophies returned In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/ Wii U. Andross, Devil, Dr. Wright, Hammer Bro., Infantry and Tanks, Jeff, Kat & Ana, Knuckle Joe, Lakitu and Spinies, Lyn, Metroid, Nintendog, Saki Amamiya, Samurai Goroh, Shadow the Hedgehog, Starfy, Tingle, and Waluigi returns as an assist character from Brawl and Ashley (Mario), Chain Chomp (Mario), Color TV Game-15, Dark Samus (Metroid), Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western), Dr. Kawashima (Brain Age), Elec Man (Mega Man), Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda), Ghosts (Pac-Man), Isabella (Animal Crossing), Magnus (Kid Icarus), Midna (Legend of Zelda), Mother Brain (Metroid), Nightmare (Kirby), Phosphora (Kid Icarus), Riki (Xenoblade), Sable Prince (Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru), Sheriff (Sheriff), Skull Kid (Legend of Zelda), Starman (Earthbound), and Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) are introduced. Category:Nintendo